Always Loving You
by pandamwuchan
Summary: Orang bilang... cinta sejati tak pernah butuh alasan. Tak pernah peduli seperti apa rupa, harta, dan strata. Cinta sejati juga tak memandang waktu. Jika memang itu cinta... selama apapun, ia akan tetap setia menunggu / fiksi pertama setelah sekian lama hibernasi / semi canon / AsuCaga / oneshoot


Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED by Sunrise

**Warning: ****Semi Canon/ Alur kecepatan / membingungkan / sedikit memaksa / typoo / EYD kacau / dan berbagai problem lainnya.**

_Apa kau percaya, jika cinta itu abadi?_

.

.

Seorang pria berumur 50 tahun, duduk tenang di sebuah kursi sembari menatap sendu sosok wanita yang kini tengah terbaring di hadapannya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut putih yang panjangnya kira-kira sudah mencapai pinggulnya tersebut, terbaring damai di tempatnya. Ada kerutan kecil yang muncul di sekitar pipi dan dahinya, namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya.

Tapi, bukan karena kecantikannya yang tak pernah memudar, yang membuat pria itu sanggup duduk bertahan di sampingnya selama 24 jam tanpa henti. Tapi melainkan karena cinta... ya, karena cinta.

**ALWAYS LOVING YOU**

.

.

.

By. PandamwuChan

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

**ORB**...

Cagalli bergegas menuju Onogoro _Island_ secepatnya, setelah rapat dewan di gedung ministrial ORB telah usai.

Ia mendapat kabar dari Kisaka, bahwa rombongan kru Archangel akan segera mendarat di ORB. Hal itu tentu saja memancing rasa antusias Cagalli, yang begitu merindukan sosok seseorang yang selama ini ia nantikan kepulangannya setelah perang yang terjadi antara pihak bumi dan PLANTs di Messiah.

Archangel kini terlihat memasuki kawasan teritorial ORB. Pesawat legendaris itu lalu mendarat di Onogoro _Island_. Cagalli langsung berlari menerobos masuk kedalamnya. Memang jika melihat posisinya yang saat ini adalah seorang _lady_ nomor satu di ORB, sikapnya yang barusan bisa dinilai kurang etis.

Tapi, jauh di samping seorang Presiden, Cagalli hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang berumur 18 tahun. Cagalli memang mencintai rakyatnya tapi ia juga memiliki cinta untuk seorang pria. Seorang pria _coordinator_ dengan rambut _navy_ _blue_ nya serta mata zamrud yang begitu memukau, berhasil membuat sang _Representative_ bertekuk lutut mencintainya.

"Athrun, _welcome home_," ucap Cagalli yang langsung memeluk Athrun di lorong Archangel, saat mereka bertemu, dan mereka berdua sampai-sampai terjatuh, dengan Cagalli berada di atas Athrun.

Athrun sempat kaget melihat kedatangan Cagalli. Tapi, akhirnya ia tersenyum melihat gadis itu kini berada di hadapannya, menyambutnya. Yang pada awalnya, ia mengira gadis itu tak akan menyambutnya, mengingat gadis itu telah menitipkan dirinya pada Meyrin. Tapi jujur, Athrun masih sangat menyukainya. Dan disaat Cagalli tak mengenakan cincin pemberiannya, hatinya sedikit teriris melihatnya. Tapi sekarang Athrun merasa bahagia, karena gadis itu ada di sini untuk menyambut kepulangannya.

"Hm, _I'm back_, Cagalli." Athrun tersenyum.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Cagalli sadar akan posisinya. Dengan wajah yang memerah ia menjauh dari Athrun.

"Ma-maaf...," ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Athrun lalu bangkit dan berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Cagalli. Ia punya rencana, "Aku tau kau punya banyak kerjaan, dan ini sangat mendadak, aku sebenarnya harus melapor pada Murrue-san, tapi... Mau pergi bersamaku? Sebentar saja." ajak Athrun pada Cagalli.

Cagalli terkejut, dan melihat jam tangannya. "Athrun, ini sudah jam 5 sore, dan... Kisaka mungkin akan mencariku."

Athrun memegang tangan Cagalli, "Kisaka mungkin tidak akan keberatan jika aku menculikmu sebentar saja."

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

Athrun berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Cagalli, di trotoar jalan yang terlihat sedikit ramai. Tapi, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Karena sebelum pergi dari Archangel secara diam-diam, Athrun sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan.

Ia juga memberikan sebuah jubah kecil berwarna hijau pada Cagalli, agar Cagalli tidak terlalu mencolok dan menarik perhatian orang-orang di luar sana.

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini sangat berlebihan ,Athrun?"

Athrun menatap Cagalli yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan jubah yang ia kenakan sekarang. Athrun lalu tertawa pelan.

"Tidak, karena jubah itu berguna untukmu, Cagalli."

Cagalli mendengus, "Untuk menutupi identitasku? Ayolah, kau bisa berikan aku benda yang lebih simpel daripada ini. Seperti kacamata."

"Kacamata tak akan cukup, Cagalli. Tidakkah kau lihat seragam militer ORB yang kau pakai?"

"Tapi jubah ini juga terlihat mencolok, Athrun. Aku merasa seperti teroris."

Athrun tertawa mendengarnya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Cagalli. Mereka berdua terus berjalan, menyusuri jalan di kota.

Dan saat mereka tengah asyik bersenda gurau, tiba-tiba terlihat seorang wanita tua yang terjatuh dengan beberapa buah apel yang juga terjatuh dari keranjang yang ia bawa, wanita tua itu terkilir.

Cagalli segera berlari menghampiri wanita tua itu, dan membantunya memunguti beberapa buah apel yang jatuh.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Cagalli.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum ramah pada Cagalli, "Terimakasih, Cagalli-_sama_," ucapnya pada Cagalli.

Cagalli sedikit terkejut, ketika wanita itu mengenalinya. Dipegangnya kepalanya yang ternyata sudah tak tertutup lagi dengan tudung jubahnya.

"Ahaha... Tidak ap-"

"Lihat, Cagalli-_sama_ ada di sini." salah seorang yang melihat Cagalli ketika sedang membantu seorang wanita tua yang terkilir, berucap dengan volume yang lumayan keras. Membuat orang-orang yang berada pada saat itu, berlari menghampiri Cagalli.

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

"Hh, beruntung kau bisa membawaku pergi dari kerumunan orang-orang itu."

Cagalli menghela napas, saat ia dan Athrun sudah berada di sebuah taman, taman itu terlihat sepi.

"Ternyata, kau begitu populer. Sama seperti Lacus di PLANTs." Athrun duduk di bangku taman.

Cagalli pun mengikutinya, duduk tepat di sampingnya, "Hei, bagaimana keadaan Lacus dan Kira di sana?" Cagalli menoleh pada Athrun.

"Hm, mereka baik-baik saja. PLANTs pasti juga akan baik-baik saja dengan Lacus di sana."

"Emm..." Cagalli memandang langit di atasnya yang mulai terlihat gelap.

Cagalli sedikit terkejut ketika Athrun menggenggam tangannya. Tangan Athrun, terasa begitu hangat. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu, aku senang saat kau datang menyambutku." Athrun menatap langit, sama seperti yang dilakukan Cagalli.

"Dan kau tahu, aku sempat berpikir jika kau tak akan pernah menyambutku."

Cagalli menoleh pada Athrun, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin menyambutmu."

Athrun menoleh seketika ke arah Cagalli.

"Kau tahu, apa yang dikatakan Kisaka padaku? Dia bilang, dia akan selalu mendukung apa yang akan aku lakukan. Dan aku sempat teringat akan ucapan Lacus padaku dulu, pertama putuskan, kedua lalukan." jelas Cagalli.

Athrun tersenyum lagi mendengar gadis ini berbicara, memang benar jika Cagalli sekarang semakin dewasa. Dan pengalamanlah yang membuatnya menjadi begitu dewasa.

"Cagalli, ada yang ingin kukatakan sebenarnya sebelum peperangan di Messiah terjadi."

"Benarkah? Kenapa tak kau katakan?"

"Kenapa katamu? Bukannya waktu itu kita memang tidak ada waktu untuk saling berbicara?"

Cagalli tertawa dengan sangat dipaksa, "Ah iya, benar juga. Tapi sekarang, kau punya waktu untuk mengatakannya."

Athrun mengangguk, "Hm, Cagalli. Sebenarnya aku..."

Drrrtt... Drrrrt...

"Ah, maaf Athrun." Cagalli mengambil ponselnya dan menyambut telepon dari seseorang.

Terlihat wajah Athrun yang sedikit kecewa, lantaran belum sempat mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Ia lalu melihat Cagalli yang sudah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, dan menatapnya.

"Athrun, aku harus segera kembali. Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kuperiksa saat ini." Cagalli berdiri dari tempatnya dan segera berlari menuju gerbang taman.

Athrun mengejarnya, "Hei, kau ingin kembali seorang diri?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, ada mereka yang menjemputku." Cagalli menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam yang berada tak jauh dari gerbang taman. Dan di dalam mobil itu, terdapat 2 orang _bodyguard_.

Athrun sempat _sweatdrop_ melihat mobil pribadi keluarga Athha berada di sana.

"Apa mereka mengikuti kita?"

"Sepertinya, karena... Kisaka tak akan melepasku begitu saja," ucap Cagalli yang berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Athrun di belakangnya, "Mau ikut?"

Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, pergilah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Cagalli tersenyum padanya, "Athrun... Perkataanmu tadi, aku ingin mendengarnya secara keseluruhan jika kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Cagalli pun pergi menuju mobilnya, dan meninggalkan Athrun sendiri di taman.

(-_-)/\( 'v' )

**PLANTS**...

Kira Yamato mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan ketika dirinya mendengar sebuah kabar tak menyenangkan yang sedang terjadi di—

"Lacus!"

Telah nampak wajah pucat dari gadis _pink _tersebut. Dengan langkah yang pelan ia mencoba menghampiri Kira. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh lengan Kira. "Kira..."

Kira menyentuh tangan Lacus yang semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan bajunya.

Dengan susah payah Lacus mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kira. "Maafkan aku, Kira. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi."

Kira memejamkan mata sedetik, kemudia ditatapnya Lacus. Gadis itu terlihat begitu cemas dengan semua yang terjadi. "Cagalli?" suara Kira pelan, namun begitu jelas di telinga Lacus. Spontan gadis berparas cantik tersebut mengalihkan padangannya ke atas meja kerjanya. Di sana, ada sebuah pemberitahuan yang terpampang jelas di layar monitor.

_Seorang Cordinator telah membom kediaman Representative ORB..._

"Aku telah menghubungi Kisaka. Tak ada korban di kediaman Cagalli. Hanya saja," Lacus menggigit bibir bawah, "Cagalli tak ada di sana."

.

.

.

**ORB,**

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Sangat cepat. Sehingga membuat Athrun terpaku. Ia kemudian melihat ke bawahnya. Ada darah... darah segar. Ia akui dirinya kerap kali melihat darah di medan perang. Darah siapapun, tak terkecuali darah gadis yang ia cintai.

"Cagalli!" dengan lantang ia meneriakkan nama gadis itu. Tapi apa daya, gadis pirang itu terkapar di jalan dengan darah yang berceceran. Sungguh kejadian yang mustahil baginya, apalagi seusai perang ini.

Rasanya tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyadarkan Athrun akan kejadian yang terjadi saat ini. Ponselnya yang bergetar langsung diambilnya.

"Kira."

"_Athrun, kediaman Representative ORB di Bom orang tak dikenal. Diduga pelakunya seorang cordinatoor yang menolak perdamaian perang. Tak ada korban. Tapi, di mana Cagalli?"_

Lantas Athrun membulatkan kedua matanya. Kembali dilihatnya ke bawah. Dipangkuannya... Cagalli tergolek lemah dengan bersimbah darah. Bagai reka ulang sebuah kejadian, Athrun mengingat semuanya. Bagaimana Cagalli bisa sampai seperti ini. Bagaimana ia melihat mobil itu meledak seketika tepat di depan matanya. Bagaimana dengan keadaan dua orang pengawal yang tubuhnya hancur dan termakan api. Dan bagaimana dengan dirinya yang saat itu juga langsung berlari untuk menggapai Cagalli.

"Aku minta maaf... Sungguh maafkan aku." Air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

_Orang bilang... cinta sejati tak pernah butuh alasan. Tak pernah peduli seperti apa rupa, harta, dan strata. Cinta sejati juga tak memandang waktu. Jika memang itu cinta... selama apapun, ia akan tetap setia menunggu._

_._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tangan tua yang sejak tadi menggenggam erat tangan wanita tua yang terbaring di atas ranjang sedikit melonggar, manakala ia mendengar seseorang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau selalu menunggunya. Aku yakin ia bahagia, paman Athrun."

Athrun tersenyum singkat dan menatap seorang wanita berambut coklat dan bermata ungu tersebut. Kiran Yamato, itulah nama wanita itu. Wanita cantik berusia 24 tahun itu menghampiri Athrun. Ia memberikan sekotak kue yang baru saja ia beli.

"Di mana Rhion?"

Senyum Kiran terkembang mendengar pertanyaan Athrun. Untuk ukuran orang tua sepertinya, ingatannya masih bagus. Meski kerjanya hanya berdiam diri di rumah sakit demi seseorang yang ia cintai. Tapi, ia masih terlihat begitu tegar.

"Rhion sedang bersama Ibu. Mereka mengunjungi makam Ayah." Mata Kiran agak sendu saat menjawab pertanyaan Athrun.

Athrun langsung memegang kepala Kiran dan mengusapnya pelan. "Hm, sudah 1 tahun Kira pergi meninggalkan kita." Sorot mata Athrun terlihat agak lelah. "Aku yakin kalian akan baik-baik saja, jangan buat ayahmu bersedih lagi."

Air mata Kira hampir saja keluar, namun ia tahan. Ia akan menarik pemikirannya barusan. Ternyata paman tercintanya ini memanglah sudah tua. Kira Yamato, sang ayah dari Kiran Yamato sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Kira bahkan tak sempat melihat bagaimana wajah cucu pertamanya. "Paman." Panggil Kiran. "Maukah pergi keluar bersamaku?"

Athrun menggeleng, menolak permintaan Kiran. Ia lalu kembali menatap seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang perawatan. "Jika aku pergi, aku takut siapa yang akan menemani Cagalli ketika ia bangun nanti."

Meski sudah ditahan sekuat tenaga, nampaknya Kiran tak kuasa untuk membendung air matanya. Entah keyakinan apa yang membuat pamannya itu percaya jika bibi tercintanya akan bangun? Bahkan dokter sudah angkat tangan. Mereka tak menjamin berapa lama lagi Cagalli akan tertidur dalam tidur panjangnya. Akibat ledakan dari sebuah bom yang dipasang di bawah mobil kerajaan, membuat sistem saraf Cagalli rusak. Dan Cagalli dipastikan tak akan sadar lagi. Hanya menunggu ajal yang tak kunjung datang.

'_Mengapa kau siksa paman dan bibi seperti ini, Haumea?'_

Kiran menghapus air matanya dengan segera. Ia berikan senyum terbaiknya pada Athrun. "Paman, mengapa kau begitu yakin jika bibi akan bangun kembali?"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya." Senyum Athrun sembari menatap wajah Cagalli. "Ada satu hal yang belum aku katakan padanya. Dan aku berkewajiban untuk mengatakannya."

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan sekarang? Mungkin bibi akan mendengarnya."

Athrun menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah berjanji akan mengatakannya disaat kami bertemu kembali sejak saat itu. Jadi aku menunggunya. Oh ya, bukankah kau harus menjemput Rhion dan Lacus di makam? Pergilah."

Senyum serta anggukan Kiran beri untuk Athrun. "Baiklah, aku kembali. Pastikan kau memakan kue yang aku bawa, paman." Dan sosok Kiran pun hilang dari pandangan Athrun.

"Dia anak yang baik. Kau beruntung memiliki keponakan sepertinya, Cagalli."

Dan Athrun kembali larut akan kesehariannya, menunggu Cagalli yang sedang bermimpi indah...

.

.

.

_Terkadang cinta memang gila. Cinta sanggup mempermainkan seseorang. Tak peduli sesakit apa permainan cinta. Ia yakin, bahwa cinta akan indah pada saatnnya._

_._

_._

_._

Tuk...

Mata lelah Athrun terbuka lebar ketika ia merasakan jemari kurus yang sedari tadi ia genggam bergerak. Tulusnya sebuah senyuman sudah mengembang di wajah tuanya. Keyakinannya terbalas.

"Cagalli." Setetes air mata jatuh saat ia kembali melihat _hazel _indah tersebut terbuka. Ini bukan mimpi, bukan halusinasi.

Segera dikecupnya kening Cagalli. Ia yakin, pujaan hatinya pasti akan susah berbicara, susah bergerak karena sudah berpuluh tahun ia terbaring koma. Tapi ia yakin bila pujaan hatinya masih mendengar suaranya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk terlena akan hadirnya kembali cinta. Memandang Cagalli seakan membuat Athrun paham. Cagalli terlihat lelah...

"Cagalli, apa kau ingat dengan apa yang ingin kusampaikan hari itu?"

Sebuah kedipan mata pertanda anggukan terlihat. Membuat Athrun tak hentinya tersenyum dan kembali meraih tangan Cagalli. "Aku menunggu sangat lama untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya. Aku yakin kau bangun juga untuk mendengarnya, kan?"

Tubuh Athrun bergetar saatnya bibirnya kembali menyapu kening Cagalli. "Terima kasih sudah kembali hadir, Cagalli. Aku tau ini egois, karena tega membuatmu terbangun. Aku tau kau sudah sangat lelah. Kira sudah meninggalkan kita lebih dulu. Aku harap kau tidak terkejut dan sedih. Ah, aku ingat jika aku pun sudah tua. Sudah tidak tampan lagi."

Ada buliran air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk Cagalli. Athrun membiarkannya, karena ia pun tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya sendiri.

"Kau juga tidak secantik dulu lagi. Tapi, bagiku kau tetap yang paling cantik." Lagi-lagi kecupan manis Athrun berikan di kening Cagalli.

"Hm, ya aku tahu." Gumamnya masih mencium kening Cagalli, dan tangannya yang mengusap pelan kepala Cagalli. "Ini memang konyol untuk ukuran orang tua seperti kita. Tapi..."

"_I_ _will_ _always_ _love_ _you_, _forever_."

Bersamaan dengan itu keduanya menangis. Saling memahami perasaan satu sama lain. Terlihat kini Athrun memeluk Cagalli yang rupanya kembali tidur usai mendengar pengakuannya. Mungkin Cagalli sudah lelah, dan waktunya untuk kembali tidur, meski ini untuk selamanya. Takdir cinta yang mengikat mereka memang aneh dan tak akan sanggup untuk dinalar.

Seorang Athrun Zala akan terus mencintai Cagalli. Ya, akan terus mencintai...

FIN

Silahkan keluarkan uneg-unegnya di kotak review :')

Saya lama tak mengetik fic akibat WB dan kesibukan kuliah. Jadi ya gini hasilnya :')

yang menanti fic ongoing panda, akan panda usahakan untuk meng-updetnya, maaf membuat kalian menunggu sangat lama :')

love you all, minna

Salam hitam-putih dari Panda


End file.
